Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Spidermonkey
Spidermonkey is an Arachnichimp from Aranhaschimmia. He was first used in What Are Little Girls Made Of? He has an Ultimate form. Appearance Spidermonkey is an alien with four arms, two pairs of green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip. Spidermonkey wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Spidermonkey has three pairs of green eyes, his hair is flipped up, and he wears two green sashes going across his chest. The two stripes on his tail have turned grey, and the fur on his head is spiky with gray stripes. His nose has now shifted to his forehead and its shape has changed. He continues to wear the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, but it is connected to the sashes. He now speaks with a higher-pitched voice. He also talks with monkey sounds in between words. Albedo as Negative Spidermonkey In Alien Force, Negative Spidermonkey has red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol is red as well. In Omniverse, the fur on his body is black and his skin is a reddish, pale shade of maroon, representing his ultimate form. The stripes in his hair and on his tail are light grey. The sashes on his torso are red with the Ultimatrix symbol connecting them at the center. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his sashes are black with green stripes. Negative Spidermonkey has his ''Alien Force ''appearance. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has his ''Omniverse appearance but the nostrils are moved to below his nose and no sashes. In Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien ''appearance. In Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix, he has gauntlets. He has four digits on each hand/foot. He has a beard. He is also fully bipedal and he has eight limbs. Super Spidermonkey Super Spidermonkey can lift up a car. He can shoot webbing from his mouth. His body is considerably larger. His muscles show, and his voice is deepened. His tail has disappeared. Super Spidermonkey can't see, but he can feel the vibrations around him. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his OV appearance. He appears in Dimension Destruction: Part 1 by Evil Ben to web Grey Matter. He goes Ultimate Spidermonkey in Part 2. Terry 12 Spidermonkey is one of Terry's original 12. Appearances *Face to Face (Terry 12) (first appearance) *Hexed! Appearances *Inspector Number 13 (used by Shiki Sakurai) Ken 10: The Adventure Begins *Ken 10: Teamwork (first re-appearance) *Ken 10: Training(Accidental Transformation, Selected alien was Terraspin) Ben 10: Alien Universe / Back in Action: Alien Universe *Albedo Returns (by Ben) *Feel My Ghostly Wrath'' *''Homesick Trilogy: The Final Part'' (by Ben) *''Limited'' (BiA) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Swapped (first re-appearance) *Harangue; Our Future Mayor Ben 71: The Planet Wars * Ben 73 (first appearnce; cameo) Legion Of Ultimate Superheroes * Return Of An Old Foe (first re-appearance) * Legacy Ben 10: Unbound *Return of a Hero: Part 2 Trivia *In each appearance with Albedo in the episode, Spidermonkey was used by Ben. *Spidermonkey was redesigned in Ben 10: Alien Queen, but never used after said point. Ben 10: Star Command Files *Welcome to Star Command (goes Ultimate) *Tangeans vs. Anodites *Crisis on Terradino *A Poisonous Return *Split Personality (used by Lazy Ben; goes Ultimate) Ben 10 Infinite Forms He makes his first reappearance in A New Threat: Part 1 to catch Argit. Ben 10: Generations *First reappears in Benship as a Cameo to become Ultimate Spidermonkey Tommy 12 Tommy gets Spidermonkey from the arachnachimps who jumped on Zachtation in Tommy 12,000,000. Ben 10: Peace in dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *Knight of the living rightmare *Khyber's preview *Spidermonkey Duel *10.10.11 Galactic Protectors: Alien Force *What Are Little Girls Made Of? *Be-Knighted *Darkstar Rising *Good Copy, Bad Copy *Birds of a Feather *Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 *Inferno *Fool's Gold *Simple *Single-Handed *If All Else Fails *Busy Box *Time Heals *The Final Battle: Part 1 *The Final Battle: Part 2 *Spidermonkey stared in three movies, Spidermonkey, Spidermonkey 2, and Spidermonkey 3. Galactic Protectors: Ultimate Alien *Fame *Video Games *Andreas' Fault *Hero Time *Reflected Glory *Perplexahedron *Absolute Power: Part 2 *The Transmognification of Eunice *It's Not Easy Being Chelsea *Carter 10,000 Returns *The Purge *Simian Says *Double or Nothing *The Perfect Girlfriend *The Mother of All Vreedles *At the end of The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, a trailer was shown for The Amazing Spidermonkey. Galactic Protectors: Omniverse *Spidermonkey stared in The Amazing Spidermonkey. *The More Things Change: Part 1 *Have I Got A Deal For You *So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies? Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Spidermonkey in Swapped to fight Aggregor. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Brandon 10 Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) *Deep Under (First Appearance by Brandon) *The Battle For Earth Part 2 *Robot Cops *The Ultimate Device *Web of Terror *Malfunction Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Dee Bradly Baker Appearances *''Break Out (BTDW)'' (first reappearance) (cameo) Gallery Ben10 Ultimate Alien Ben10,000 - Spidermonkey.jpg|Ben 10,000 with a Spidermonkey hologram Spidermonkey.gif Spidermonkey.png Spidermonkey Defender.jpg|Spidermonkey toy Toonixspidermonkey.jpeg|Toonix Spidermonkey 180px-SpiderVerse.PNG|spidermonkey being chased 185px-Spidermonkey_Omniverse_Transformation.png|spidermonkeys eyes open 185px-SpidermonkeyOmniverseTransformation.PNG|spidermonkey transformation 185px-SpiderVerseTransformation.PNG|spidermonkeys eyes closed spidermonkey omniverse.PNG|Omniverse spidermonkey 180x180_profile_ben10af_spidermonkey_01.jpg|spidermonkey sp.png|spidermonkey in Max 13 spidermonkeyn10.png|Noah 10: Super Matrix Dennis as Spidermonkey.jpg|Dennis as Spidermonkey Spidermonkey BTUP.png|In Ben 10: Ultimate Power BTDW Spidermonkey.png|Spidermonkey in BTDW SpidermonkeyJoshua10Ben10ArtCutOut.png|Joshua Spear as Spidermonkey in Joshua 10 BTE Spidermonkey.png|Spidermonkey in BTE Albedo Spidermonkey For UEEF9 .jpg|UEE as Spidermonkey J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10AlienForceOmnitrixAliensSpidermonkey.png